


Baby, it's cold outside

by Dreamystory



Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: On a winter chill, snuggling with Mama and Papa is the best.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Baby, it's cold outside

"Mama? Papa?"  
this sentence spoken by a voice that was little more than a whisper and by a hand pulling the covers, made the eyes of the man with the fiery red hair and the very blonde headed woman's numb from the interrupted sleep so suddenly opened in the darkness of the room, brightened up by some occasional lightning given the storm raging outside. Confused but alarmed, Elsa opened her eyes by rubbing them for a brief moment and then turning her head towards the sound where the shy little voice had come from. "Huh?"   
She was known for having a very light sleep by nature, but he had always had a deep enough sleep, so much so that a tank could pass over him and he would not notice anything until he woke up Elsa had had to shake him several times when five years earlier on the night of the twenty-ninth of September she had felt the first contractions during the night. But once he was awake and operational he didn't stop for a moment in those five years and in such a short time he had become a model of an exemplary father thanks to the devotion in which he had found himself filling the role. Much better than some fathers around....   
yet that little creature that had fallen into their lives had the power and the power to make his sleep as light as a feather and as thin as a meat grinder, so much so that he leaped at the slightest hint of the word "Papa" by now closely linked to his name for 5 years now.   
"Mama? Mama..."  
The little voice again, this time a bit louder as if begging for them to wake up.  
Axel groggily but rather quickly opened his eyes, and getting used to the dark just as immediately and then lowered his emerald eyes where the little creature in question (his bunny, his starlet, one of his two reasons for living, his little Edlynne) now looked at her parents from below, greenish blue eyes fixed on theirs, her little face with cheeks that would have been to be kissed with affection every day was gloomy, lips turned down in a frightened, sad expression.  
Pushing his wild red hair out of sight, Axel raised himself on one elbow glancing at his daughter, tilting his head to the side "Lynn? Honey, what's up?" He asked, not even trying to noticed his own voice for he had already developed a pretty fairly sweet and all sugary-sweet, tooth dropping sweet, dad voice including cute terms that always made their five year old giggle, expecially when he got back from work and Lynn would sneak around to try and surprise him only for him to foresee her movements and say out loud "oh, boy! Where could my darling baby daughter be?" And turning around right when she was near his legs and at that point swoop her into his arms and spinning her around in the air "there you are!"   
And at that followed heartwarming giggles that resembled the word "Papa! no tickle!"  
"No tickle?"  
"Gno!"  
But that was followed by another loud, obnoxiously and dramatically loud, tickling attack that made their five year old yelp with laughter "Papa!!"   
"Whoops,Sorry princess~" he said nonchalantly, hiding a smile at his young daughter "my mouth slipped!"  
Yeah, sure it did.

He felt Elsa tense over his shoulder, placing a hand on it to stabilize herself and quickly check her daughter with a quick scan: she wasn't bleeding and didn't seem to feel pain, she just seemed shaken and saddened somehow. Her little French nose pulled up into a sniffle as Edlynne let her arms fall over her little body "Mama, bad dream..." she murmured in a small voice, her reddish hair gathered in a small braid and although there was a clear reference to how much she took from Axel as a look given her eyes and hair, how Edlynne's character had turned out to be a mixture of the perky essence of Aunt Anna's, Papa's cheeky character (and a bit of his bone structure) and Mama's mild and shy personality, her grief sticken little face very much resembled Elsa's at that moment at her same age, just around when she saw her little sister for the first time.   
Grief sticken.  
In other words a great way to break Elsa and Axel's hearts.  
Axel pushed the blankets away with a quick movement and reached out to Edlynne, closing his hands around her and lifting her up as if she weighed nothing "aw, kiddo." He said sweetly, moving the curls out of Edlynne's forehead with infinite tenderness. Unexpectedly, Nana Iduna's genes had made themselves felt: Despite her young age, Edlynne had taken on several aspects of her maternal grandmother, most notably looking at photos of a young Iduna with her brown curls and olive skin from the sun. Of dark skin there was no shadow on the child, but it was certain that every time Agnarr looked at his granchild he repeated that she would take a lot from Iduna, Elsa's mother humbly denied. On her mother's side, the button nose and a barely hinted chin were as evident as in all the females in Elsa's family: and given her red hair, many claimed she took some from her aunt Anna, expecially when Elsa's sister held her close, at that their resemblance was uncanny. (To point out is the episode a few days after Edlynne's birth: as soon as she saw the red hair of her niece, Anna had exulted and she and Axel had high fived to the exclamation of "redhead supremacy! surrender, blondes! ")  
...nerds.  
Elsa moved to make room for the new guest in the bed, lying on her left side so that she could observe her partner and their daughter: Axel laid Edlynne right in the middle of the bed and on top of the crumpled blankets, then moved them to put her over under them "on you go Lynn, one leg after the other - that's it!" Edlynne snuggled up nicely under the warm blankets, pulling them over her nose and looking around: the ceiling, then her father, and then her mother. Ceiling, Mama, Papa. Ceiling, Mama, Papa. Not exactly in that order, but alternating between observing her parents and looking out whenever there was a flash.  
and then thunder ripped through the air, lighting up the open room so suddenly that even the adults jumped slightly. Edlynne had a completely different reaction; the little girl screamed and hid under the covers, trembling like a leaf. Only her outline could be seen from beneath them, gathered like a quivering loaf. Although from the point of view of their daughter the situation was terrifying, Elsa and Axel looked at each other moved but at the same time amused by that reaction so exaggerated and dramatic.  
Elsa leaned tenderly on the pillow, caressing the curve formed by her daughter's body under the sheet with tenderness. Edlynne had proved to be tragic and dramatic right from the start, with fiery tones and a very theatrical streak, but she knew how to be an extraordinarily affectionate child.   
"M-mama...why are the thunders so loud?" Her whining voice asked from under the covers. You certainly can't tell a 5-year-old that thunder is caused by the collision of hot air against cold air in the sky above the clouds, and that lightning is electric currents that stick together.  
Come up with something...  
"They're the ... the giants of the wind, honey."  
wind giants? seriously?  
With all the fairy tales your mother used to read to you as a child, is that the best you can come up with?

But that was enough for Edlynne to move from under the covers, peeking over the covers through a small gap. "... giants of the wind?" her little voice was disguised, but a curious emerald eye was staring at her now. Okay, let's go.  
"Yes honey." She said caressing her head softly (or what you could see of those very red wisps under the heavy blankets) "they are so high you can't see them, and they fight above the clouds. Their blows are so strong they feel this way , through these great noises. "  
Slowly, Edlynne slipped from under the covers. Her entire head could now be seen from under them, the rest of the fabric wrapped around her body as she sat down "why are they fighting?" he asked, dropping his head to one side.  
Ah, the age of questions.  
Elsa saw Axel move to the other side of the bed, supporting himself on one elbow as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. When she sought her gaze, he gave her a nod.  
Agree.  
"They fight to protect us all, they are our guardians. If they didn't fight, there would be no rains. And without rain there would be no grass, and without grass and trees there would be no life..."  
She was now completely out of the covers, and she was looking at her mother with a surprised expression, filled with amazement "wow, Mama!" her big eyes were wide open "it was epic!"  
And she said it in the same intonation as her Aunt Anna. Same expression, same twinkle in the eye...her little bangs were disheveled and lay messily over her brows darker than her hair. From behind, his father chuckled softly "I wanna be strong that way too, Mama!"   
Edlynne had never been too feminine from the start. She tended to be very tomboy several times, so much so that she wasn't very obedient when caught up in the adrenaline of a game in which weapons such as plastic swords played a major role. She had an active and adventurous nature, decidedly stubborn all the time (side certainly taken by Axel.) ... but she tired very easily. One minute she was awake and perky, the next she was slumped on the floor asleep like a stone.   
Watching her was really realizing how Edlynne Erikssen Wood was quite the character, no doubt.  
And having said that she got up on the bed, tied the blanket over her shoulders and put herself in a heroic pose, hands on her hips and chin held reaaally high towards the sky. "I'll save them all one day! I'll be the warrior of the wind!"  
Elsa and Axel exchanged a glance, followed by a lovingly and playfully evil grin. It was evident they had thought about their next move: so, in unison, they raised themselves on their elbows. They approached their little daughter and ...  
with the grace of a fawn they gave the child a tickle attack using their noses right in the crook of her neck.  
Ohohoh, completely off guard. Captain, we are under attack! Edlynne erupted in squealing laughter and arched her neck to the side trying to shield herself from that parental coalition placing a hand on the face of each of her parents, her mouth wide open in laughter that for both of them was the most beautiful sound in the universe "NAWWW!" she squeaked as she fell back onto the blankets, trying to roll herself up in the blankets, but her father's hand was quicker to grab her and pull her to him. Then he proceeded to cover her face with kisses "whose nose is this?"  
"mine!"  
"and this little head?"  
"Yours!"  
Axel chuckled "what do you mean mine?"  
"we have the same hair, Papa!"  
Axel's finger made a boop on her nose softly "but you have your Mama's nice nose, you know?" he said, doing the same with Elsa's nose "see? you're the same!"  
Edlynne's curious eyes moved from him to Elsa, from Elsa and back to him. In a sharp second she sneaked straight to sit on her mother's lap to examine the aforementioned nose closely, clear eyes very narrow and concentrated as she took Elsa's face in her hands to better look at the person concerned. When she realized it, a sharp gasp came out of her mouth "We have the same nose, Mama!" The woman was gently supporting her with her hands as she noted this, and now they moved to caress her very red hair. It had been very unlikely that Edlynne could be born blonde. Red hair was a predominant gene, making blonde hair a recessive gene. Unless there was someone else in Elsa's family who was as blond as she was, it would have been unlikely for the child to come out blonde ... same with the color of the eyes: although this time they turned out to be a mix. of both parents: Elsa's crystal blue and Axel's emerald green had blended into a breathtaking greenish-blue turquoise.   
Her curls hinted that the shape of her hair was definitely that of Iduna.  
Without having inherited much from Agnarr except the shape of the lips.  
Heh, life is tough. Having two daughters of which neither of them looks like you except for the hair of your second child, and then having a granddaughter and not having any luck with her either.  
Damn, grandpa ... this is a cheap shot.  
Evidently not resembling the father's face went into the family: all the females of the Erikssen family had the peculiarity of having the same face starting from Lianne, Iduna's great-grandmother, up to Edlynne, Elsa's daughter.  
although the latter shared a very slight and barely visible peculiarity to the unaided eye : She had a slightly bone structure similar her father's with a slightly more pronounced upper face and eyes set higher up like his. It was objectively not really noticable and on the whole, it could be said that the Erikssen's biological genes had prevailed at this round too.  
"So we do, baby." her mother answered.  
The storm had subsided, replaced only by a few light drizzles on the porch. It had seemed late at night, but it was really only midnight and something. Definitely past Edlynne's bedtime, and in fact after this pampering session the little girl settled against her mother. Or rather, she snuggled almost impetuously on her ... oh, come on. Tenderly impetuous, dictated by drowsiness and by the instinct that every child has to curl up on their mother's chest and let themselves be lulled by the familiar scent.  
Love was on both sides, Axel loved Edlynne more than his own life. He would not hesitate to lay down his life for his daughter in any situation. But Edlynne and Elsa would forever be connected by a bond that exists only between mother and daughter. After all, the love of a mother and the love of a father go hand in hand although with different characteristics. A mother's love is a tender caress, a warm hug. A mother protects you in the most gentle and protective way in the world. A mother's hand turns into a flower when she has her baby in her arms as she gently cradles her child with a smile. And while Mama holds sweetly, meanwhile Papa's love is coarser, sharper than a mother's tender love. But it's just as unmatched as a mother's.   
combined, mom and dad form a phenomenal duo in demonstrating love.   
Son or daughter, a father's love is no less than a mother's. For a daughter, the father is her first love. For a son, the father is his first hero.  
A father's love is as powerful as a mother's, that's why they're such a great team.   
Elsa stroked Edlynne's back, her cheek was pressed against her shoulder just below her collarbone and whose little hands were around her neck. They could see that she would be just as small in stature as Elsa was, so carrying her was easier. Thank goodness her partner's lanky genes hadn't gotten in the way because of the baby's height.   
(Glare.)  
Axel had observed the whole scene with heart-shaped eyes, head resting on the pillow and eyes fixed on his girls. Being outnumbered did not interest him in the least when the numerical majority was his entire universe gathered in the woman he loved and their daughter with their respectively blond and very red hair, eyes to take your breath away and laughter to melt your heart. Balancing her daughter well on herself, Elsa lay back under the covers next to Axel.  
Edlynne had already fallen asleep like a stone, snoring from time to time and yet still attached to her mother.  
Slowly and quietly not to disturb Lynne, Axel wrapped his arms around Elsa and her, hugging them gently. "are we all comfortable?"  
a sound of assent came from Elsa.  
Well goodnight, goodnight to the sleep of the brave and the warriors of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh, i love them okay?  
> SOOOOO, i made a lil' timeskip and lil Edlynne Is currently 5 years old! That's such a tender age....and yep, Axel & Elsa are respectively 30 and 29 given they were 25 and 24 when they had Lynn. Awh!  
> Aaalso i'd like to share a little parallel i noticed :  
> Axel & Elsa very much resemble Agnarr & Iduna's differences in terms of appearence.  
> I mean, Iduna married a man with auburn hair and green eyes. Elsa is with a man with red hair and green eyes...i guess the hint that a girl chooses a guy who is similair to her father ain't a lie!


End file.
